Chosen
by MasterTacticianFE
Summary: Smash bros, but hunger games.
1. District 10

**That moment when someone you don't even know inspires you to rewrite a fanfic that was kind of bad in the first place, but here we go chapter 1 of the fanfic I have been procrastinating for months now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: District 10**

"Robin! Get up and help me!" Lucina yelled. "We have to get ready for the reaping!" Lucina looked over to her husband's room, where he was still sleeping. Lucina dragged him out of bed.

"What the hell Lucina." Robin said. "I was having a pretty good dream." "You won't dream at all if you don't get your butt up and prepare."

"Daddy what's the reaping?" Morgan asked. Robin wanted to answer but he couldn't. He swore to Lucina to not tell her the truth about the reaping until she was old enough. "It's a place where actors come together, the winner gets to go home while the losers  
have to

stay in that nasty capital." Morgan giggled as Lucina picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

Morgan was the only happy one at the reaping. Unfortunately this was a small district where everyoneknew each other. When anyone was chosen, the entire district would go into a depression. ' _Why'_ everyone thought (except for Morgan, whodoesn'tknow.)  
as they filled the court.

On the stage, the curtains parted to reveal a perky blonde woman. "Hello! I am Peach, can't wait for the new tribute!" Without a moment of hesitation, Peach pulled out a name from the bowl and nearly screamed the name into her microphone.

 _ **"Robin Fellborn!"**_

Robin stood still, his hands shaking. "No!" He yelled "You can't do this! I have a family to take care of!" An officer from the capitol grabbed him and pushed him on stage. "So did everyone else." The officersaid.

Without hesitation, Peach pulled the second name from the bowl.

 _ **"Lucina Fellborn!"**_

Lucina immediately ran away from the stage and tried to jump over the fence that separated the districts, but it was too high. An officer quickly caught her and nearly threw her on the stage.

"That concludes this year's reaping! See you all next year!" Peach yelled as she held Robin and Lucina's hands to lead them to the train that would take them to the capitol. Lucina and Robin looked back at their family, knowing that it would be thelasttime  
/they would see each other.

Unlike the officers, Peach gently led them towards the train. Nearly every other tribute was there, all that was left was districts 11 and 12.

* * *

 **Endnotes: a couple of friends (both online and at school) have encouraged me to keep going with this fanfic. I deleted it after the first chapter because I thought it was terrible. Please review and help me be a better writer! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Taken Over

**Notes: Yo Wassup. I don't even know what to say here because I got nothin'. Peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Link: District 1**_

I wish I could help these poor kids. These smash games used to be fun. Here, let me offer you all some backstory.

It all started when this weird sentient hand basically took is from our worlds (with our permission of course.) and let us fight in a more friendly environment where no one ever got seriously hurt. The guy was fun to hand out with too, wouldn't expect  
thatfrom a hand. Apparently he has an insane 'brother.' I didn't even think a hand could have siblings, but he did.

We think the hand got tired of being overshadowed and killed Master Hand. _How do you kill a hand!?_ Eventually the games started becoming more brutal.

Of course we tried to start a revolution, who do you think we are. But we failed and got punished. As payback the hand decided to take our memories. Sounds crazy but that's what he is. I am one of the older ones so it didn't affect me as badly. But the  
kidsand the smashers who weren't 'made' the same time I was. Ness probably doesn't even remember me or the friendly fights anymore.

Zelda rests her hand on my shoulder. "Please don't do it." She says. "You can't save everyone." She was shaking, and not just from the rocking of the train. I sigh as I stand up. "I am Link." I say. "District 1 along with my partner Zelda." I point to  
her. She looks back with a sad smile.

"What are your names?"

* * *

 **End notes: All of my stories are stuff I made on the fly so forgive me if it's actually trash. Please review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Enemies

**Notes:This is my longest chapter yet! Wow. I'm suprised I wrote this much.**

* * *

Toon Link: District 7

Everyone on this train scares me. I can't seem to take my eyes off of anyone here. Especially the man in front of me who looks almost exactly like Young Link. God I hated our names. Our parents just HAD to be drug addicts who couldn't tell thedifferencebetweenus.  
At least Grandma was nice. She's much better than our actual parents.

"I'm Link, District 1." The man said. Oh gods he even had our names. He held his hand out to me expecting me to say something, I wanted to come up with a fake name. "Toon Link." I blurted. Shit. "District 7." Young Link, although he's older than me, standsup  
and puts his hand on his chest.

"Young Link! District 7!" He yells confidently. I wish I was like him. He wasn't scared of anything. I look out the window of the train, all of the trees passing by extremely quickly. I try to think of what might happen at the games, what alliances Iwould  
need to make until someone taps my shoulder, making me jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The blonde says. "I just meant to say hi." Another kid in a blue and red hat playfully hits him. "That's not at all how you make friends, no wonder I'm all you have." The blonde starts to cry, he's pretty sensitive. The hatted  
kidturnsto me. "I'm Ness." He says. "Me and Lucas are in district 5. Those kids in heavy coats are in district 12, Nana and Popo."

"Hey." Is all I say before returning my attention back to the window. Ness waves his hand in front of my face. "Hello?" He says. "At least tell us your damn name."

"I already told you guys, I'm Toon Link." Ness smirked at me. "Much better." I looked towards the window again before I heard Ness yell.

"Get off my brother!" Ness nearly screamed it at the top of his lungs. He shot some sort of strange magic at the boy hovering over Lucas, the shadows of the train covering him completely. The boy screamed. "Get it off! I was just trying to help!" Ness  
pushedboy down and help his wrists to the floor. "Explain yourself!" I could feel aton of heat coming from him.

The boy must have felt it too. He screamed in agony as Ness started to burn his wrists. "Explain yourself!" He yelled once again. "Don't you dare make me repeat myself!"

"Ness please stop." Lucas said quietly, nearly a whisper. Almost immediately all the heat that was around Ness disappeared. There is no way I'm teaming up with him, he seems pretty unstable. Ness let go of the kid, who immediately ran to the other sideoftrain.

"I only went to calm him down." He squeaked, his voice weak. "You left him crying." Ness held out his hand. Lucas put some type of rope in it, it looked like a snake. Ness used it to grab the boy and pull him towards the light. The heat came back,but  
not

/with as much intensity. I looked at his face. He seemed too pure for these games but he is probably way older than I am.

"Who are you!" Ness roared. "I swear if you don't answer I WILL burn you again!" Ness put his finger to the boy's brown hair, burning it as a demonstration. The boy screamed once again, eyes showing nothing but fear.

"I'm Pit!" He yelled. "District 11 and the captain of Lady Palutena's army! Please stop!" Ness' heat only soared.

"Don't you dare come near us again! Next time you do I'll BURN YOUR FUCKING HAIR OFF!" Ness was about to let Pit go but Lucas tapped his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I could only barely make out what he said.

"Look behind him." He said. "On his back." Both me and Ness looked to see his _wings_ flapping in fear, with a woman standing over him. She looked like the sweetest woman ever but she also looked like she could kill anyone with her hands alone.

She picked Ness up and held him high. She leaned in close to him. I could feel the heat coming from Ness but it didn't even seem to faze her. "You just made enemies with the wrong people." She said. "Watch your back." She dropped Ness to the ground, hard.  
/Thewoman grabbed Pit by the arm and took him to the other side of the train where he kept his head down.

"What the hell was her problem?" Ness asked. Link went over to him.

"I think it might be the fact that you just assaulted her son." Link smirked. "That was a pretty bad idea Ness."

"He came after me first. Wait, why do you know them." Link shrugged.

"I have my ways. Anyways their names are Pit and Palutena from district 11. Both extremely protective of each other. One is an angel who basically took on the devil by himself, the other is a literal goddess. I wouldn't want to make enemies witheither  
/of them."

"Goddamn it." I heard Ness say under his breath. "I already fucked up." Link patted his back.

"I would try to make friends with the angel, he's forgiving. Don't try to talk with the goddess, it might make things worse." Link said as he left to go talk to Zelda.

How does he know so much? I see Pit rubbinghiswrists and Ness glaring at him. Lucas sits down next to me, the area around him immediately starts to freeze. What type of people are these?

* * *

 **End notes: I guess you can say I'm experimenting with a new style of writing.**


	4. Alliances 1

**Zelda: District 1**

The train comes to a sudden stop, making nearly everyone fall. We arrived at the capitol. "What the hell was that!?" Ness yelled. The door opens, no one is brave enough to walk out. Eventually, Shulk walks out the door first. Lucas asks if he's okay but  
there's no answer.

I get up. "We should go in the order of our districts." I say. "I'll go first, then Link, and we'll keep going like that." I feel proud of myself for that, there were no objections. I stop myself right before I exit the train and look around. It's just  
a plain, all grass. I exit and see the entire area change. This is the power of the capital's technology.

Now it's a room with two weird men who give me direction to my district's room. "Don't you dare go to any other district's room without permission." He says to me before handing me keys. "You can only visit someone for 1 hour at a time."

I use his directions. "Two rights, a left, and go straight from there." I repeat to myself. I see a door with a big 1 on it. Of course that's it. Honestly the capital had no imagination. Behind the door is a generic house. A kitchen, a living room, two  
bedrooms. They were all upgraded to the newest technology. I would have found it generous if it didn't come from the people who would bet on the day I die. Link came in a minute later.

"Hey." He said. "The guy at the front gave us permission to go see Ness and Lucas. Want to come?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Link you saw for yourself how unstable Ness is. I don't care if he reminds you of the old smash, I won't do it. Every time I'm next to that kid I can feel myself getting angrier by the second."

Link sighed. "Alright fine, I won't force you." He said as he pointed as the clock. "But remember you have onefull hour to change your mind. It's not just about the old anymore, if we want to survive this, we need powerful allies. That kid is strong,  
we've seen him in action countless times. Think about that."


	5. Alliances 2

Pit, District 10

I heard a knock on the door. It's 3 in the morning and Lady Palutena is already here. "Who is it?" I call out. No response but I hear another knock. Whoever is at the door keeps knocking harder and louder. The door seems ready to break down. I finally  
open thedoor to see that kid in the hat. I immediately close the door again, which pisses the kid off. "Just open the fucking door Tip!" He yells. I feel the heat again. I lock the door. "You're not gettingin." I say, my voice cracking  
a bit.

"Fuck you! Just let me in damn it!" Ness started to burn a hole in the door. I could see his eyes when someone else started to speak. "Ness, leave him alone." She said. "I think you scared him enough." He heard Ness groan.

"I'm not _trying_ to scare him. It's his fault he's a fucking pussy!"

"Ness watch your language!"

"Fuck you!" The woman sighed and knocked _gently_ on the door.

"Hello? Are you awake." Her voice was kind and sweet. The exact opposite of Ness'. "We just want to talk to you for a second. It'll only be one second." I stayed as quietly as I could. Maybe they would go away. "Please talk to us. Ness won't attack you."

"Might not." I could see the woman hit him.

"My name is Corrin. I'm from district 3 and I was hoping we could be allies." Ness banged his fist on the door again.

"You damn liar." He said. "Because of you we had to talk to some nerd and his girlfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I tried to cover my mouth but they already heard me. Might as well keep talking. "I didn't lie to you."

"You fucking idiot!" Ness burned the door even more. "Back on the train you said you were district-fucking-TEN! This is 10!"Corrin pushed Ness to the floor and whispered something to him. I couldn't catch what she said but it made Ness a little  
bitmore friendly.

"Might as well open the door now." She chuckled. "We can clearly see each other." I hesitated, but I did eventually open the door. "There we go." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." I nervously shook it, being careful not to look at Ness."Would  
yoube interested to join our alliance. Together we can survivethe games untilwe eventually have to kill each other but that's besides the point." She whispered that last part.

"Sure." I say. "Although I'm not so sure about Lady Palutena. She has a grudge against Ness ever since he tried to burn me alive." I did a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Corrin said. "I'm sure we can convince her. Good night Pit!" She said as she closed the door.

"It's about damn time." I heard Ness say as they left to go to sleep. One thing bothers me. How did Palutena stay asleep through all of this noise?


	6. Robyn

**So I wrote this in the middle of class**

* * *

 **Robin, District 11:**

I couldn't sleep. I spent the entire night worrying about Morgan. Is she eating right? Wearing proper clothes? The door opens, snapping me out of my thoughts. On the other side is a perky girl with white hair, just like mine but with ponytails. "Is that  
reallyyou!?" She asked. "Are you Robin Fellborn!?" She held out her hand. "My name is Robyn Fellborn, but with a 'Y' instead of an 'I'." I shook her hand, she had a strong grip. "Today I will be your stylist AND your mentor." Robyn dragged meoutof  
the room and took me through countless twists and turns, how does she remember them all? She quickly pushed me into a room with giant mirrors and a huge makeup box in the corner. I will not lie, I'm a bit intimidated. Robyn opened some kind ofclosetthat  
appeared out of thin air. She pulled out three robes and a couple of shirts. "That T-shirt and jeans thing you have going on isn't exactly presentation material." She said. I looked at my clothes. I wondered what was wrong with them untilremembered  
that this was the capitol.

High standards.

Robyn laid out the robes in front of me. One was pink, another blue, and the last a dark purple. Robin picked up the blue one. "This is my personal favorite." She said as she put it on me. "Now let's see if blue is your color." Robyn pulled out a book  
/witha blue cover on it. She flipped to the last page and put the palm of her hand on it. I saw as a silver ball appeared from it. Robyn then shot it at my head. I flinched but it didn't do anything.

"What was that!?" I yelled. "What did you do to me!?" Robyn sighed. "The robe doesn't fit as well as I thought it would." She said. "Shame. Blue was really your color." Robyn made a hand motion that told me to turn around. I looked into the mirror,my  
/hairwas blue! I only had about a second before it turned back to its snowy white color. "What the hell!"

The book Robyn held snapped shut as the spine broke, sending pages everywhere. "Uh oh. That's the end of that tome I should say." Robyn chuckled. "I guess you're just stuck with the purple one." Robyn put it on me as the clock chimed. Robyn rushed metothe  
/other side of the room where a door appeared, she pushed me out of it. "Time for the showcase!" She said hurriedly. "Good luck!" Robyn quickly shut the door. I turned around to see most of the other tributes on other chariots. Two guards werewhisperingto  
/each other.

"Someone from district 8 _still_ hasn't arrived."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if I made any grammar/spellingmistakes. I write this in the notes of my phone, then just copy and paste it so there a lot of problems with it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. District 8

**Toon Link, District 7**

We waited an hour for that last guy to come. I don't understand why but the guards seem very nervous.

 **Lucas, District 5**

Ness is getting impatient, I can feel it.

 **Lucina, District 11**

I wonder what's taking that person so long?

 **Shulk, District 8**

Everyone stares at me for an answer. They keep asking me about the missing tribute but I know nothing. I wish I did. No one got a good look at him. "Where's your partner?" Corrin asks. I sigh. There's no other way for me to answer but with silence. The  
door to Robyn's room opens, two guards carrying a boy comes through. I see the boy struggle as a guard tries to pull something out from his clothes. I see a black wing for less than a second before the boy hits the guard, the other one quickly handcuffs  
him to the rails. The boy sighs.

"Yo." He says as if nothing happened.

"It's Dark Pit, right?" I ask.

"Looks like you do know some things after all. Did you remember me from before the reaping or do you just now notice me?"

"Before." I say. Barely knowing anything about him. Dark Pit chuckled.

"Let's see how much you remember." He said as the chariots started to move. "Later."

* * *

Sorry for that hiatus Ihad. We back bois.


End file.
